Shanti Suresh Jnr
Shanti Aikya Suresh Jnr will be a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the daughter of Mira and Mohinder Suresh, and will be named in memory of her aunt. Her abilities will be Enhanced Leap, Ability Negation, Wound Transfer, Random Shapeshifting and Energy Conversion. Appearance Shanti will naturally be a small and delicate-looking child and then a petite woman, with dark hair and almost black eyes. However, she will be capable of altering this using her random shapeshifting if she desires to do so, although she will not control the new appearance she gains. As a child, she will enjoy doing this often, for fun, but she will eventually grow out of it. While she is young she will usually be dressed quite simply, since her parents won't believe in dolling her up, and she will carry this simplicity over into her adult life. She won't wear much makeup since she will prefer natural beauty. She will also choose to wear her hair loose and long. Abilities Shanti's first ability will be Enhanced Leap. This will make her capable of jumping further distances than humanly possible. She will be able to jump several metres, up to a mile. She will have to consciously choose when she wishes to leap further with this ability, and will have no trouble in landing. She will be able to leap higher as well as further, and will be capable of jumping from building to building, as well as landing safely when jumping down from even extreme heights. Her second ability will be Ability Negation, inherited from her father. She will be able to weaken and block other abilities, with the strength of the effect depending on how much force and strength she puts into its use. She will also be capable of negating her own abilities, should she choose to do so. She will not struggle to block a multitude of abilities, or particularly powerful abilities, unlike some others with this ability. Her third ability will be Wound Transfer. Shanti will be able to shift wounds from one person to another. She will be able to take present wounds from herself and transfer them onto another person. She could also transfer wounds from a person and put them onto another, or even transfer wounds from another and place them upon herself. However, she will be unable to heal a wound without inflicting it upon someone else. For her to use this ability, touch is not always needed, but both individuals involved need to be present in order to transfer the wounds. Her fourth ability will be Random Shapeshifting. She will be able to alter her appearance without controlling what new appearance she gains. Her ability will need to be consciously activated every time, and she will also be able to choose to revert to her natural appearance. However, she will not be able to choose any other appearance she gains. As a child, she will treat this ability as a game and will change her appearance often, for fun, but she will grow out of doing so. Her final ability will be Energy Conversion. This ability will be consciously controlled. It will enable Shanti to absorb any form of energy, though at first she will find it easiest to absorb more bold, obvious and offensive energy forms. Then, she will be able to convert it to any other form, but she will need to do this and use it immediately, since she will not be able to store the extra energy. She could absorb the attack of any offensive ability, and reply in kind or with another ability's effects. She could also absorb psionic, mental and emotional energies, and thus affect those abilities. She could potentially absorb energy to sustain herself. However, in all these cases, she must consciously decide to do so. Family *Father - Mohinder Suresh *Mother - Mira Suresh *Adoptive sister - Molly Walker *Brother - Rajan Suresh Etymology Shanti is a Sanskrit name which means "peace". This name was chosen in memory of her aunt. Her middle name of Aikya is also Sanskrit, and means "unity, one alone". Her surname means "lord of the gods". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters